Love Again
by Gryffindork8
Summary: She watched and she waited. She waited for the perfect time to strike, until finally she saw it. Her eyes glinted maliciously, her mouth twisted in a cruel smile, as she raised her wand. A beam of sickly yellow light shot out into the darkness and hit its target. And then she watched Ginny Weasley fall. *Rated M for adult content*
1. Prologue: White Walls

The walls were white. The floors were white. The ceiling was white. The bed-sheets were white. Too much, she thought as her vision came into focus and she blinked a few times.

The woman figured she must be in the hospital. What was the name of it...?

After a few moments of confusing thought, she remembered - St Mungo's! She was in St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital.

The first thing she noticed, other than the lack of color, was a man sleeping in an uncomfortable-looking chair at the foot of the bed she was laying in. The man looked peaceful, his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he slumbered on.

She glanced away, not liking the way she felt as she gazed at him. She had the most strange feeling that she knew him, but for the life of her she could not remember.

The woman furrowed her brow, trying to think of how she could have got to a hospital. The last thing she remembered was... Well, what did she remember? There were a few scuffling noises that roused the woman from her thinking.

The man had woken. He blinked a few times and pushed himself up in the chair. As soon as he laid eyes on her he launched himself at her. She barely had time to formulate a thought before his lips were crashing down on hers.

Her eyes were wide and surprised. She didn't even know this man! Just as soon as it had started, it ended, and the woman's lips were still tingling. "What the bloody hell?!" she exploded, pushing herself up on her elbows and glaring at him. "What was that for?"

The man smiled sheepishly, if a bit confused, running a hand through his hair and pushing up his glasses. Judging from his rumpled clothes and the stubble on his chin, the woman figured that he hadn't been showered or changed in a few days. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I just got excited."

"So, what... When you get excited, you just pounce on any random girl that happens to be closest?" She burst out, raising her eyebrows and then furrowing them when she felt a pang of something she didn't recognize.

He grinned at her and sat back in his chair. "Well, you're not just any random girl, Ginny." A fresh wave of confusion rushed over her.

_Ginny_... she tested out in her mind. It sounded... right. Yes, that was her name! Her name was Ginny!

Ginny stared at him, taking in his messy black hair and bright green eyes. "I'm sorry," she said slowly. "But do I know you?"

Ginny was sure she didn't, but what other explanation was there when a guy sleeps by your bed and then randomly kisses you?

The man's eyes grew wide and he blinked a couple of times in shock. What he had to be shocked about was unknown to her. _She_ was the one who randomly woke up in the hospital and was then kissed by a complete stranger! Yes, Ginny was definitely entitled to shock.

"You d-don't remember me?" the man asked her, stuttering and gaping at her. "Ginny...?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, more firmly, but definitely sincere. The man seemed genuine in his concern, even if Ginny had no idea why he was so upset (although she had an idea, given the passionate kiss earlier). "But, I really have no idea what is going on. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter One: Disaster Dinner

_Three weeks earlier...  
_

When Ginny Weasley thought 'snitch', she thought 'Harry'.

When Ginny thought of peanut butter, the word that came to mind was 'banana'.

When someone said 'books', the face of Hermione popped into Ginny's mind.

And when Ginny thought of biscuits, she automatically thought of tea.

When she thought 'marriage', however, she didn't exactly think 'George'. If and when that did happen, usually there were a few 'never's and 'no bloody way's thrown somewhere into the mix. But yet, here she was in the kitchen of the Burrow, spectating as her mum got into a screaming match with George about his new marital status.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" her mum screamed, her face a shocking shade of red. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO ELOPE?" she spat out the word like a curse.

Three-year-old Victoire nudged a turquoise-haired Teddy with her shoulder. "Ooh! Gwandmum swore, Tedwy!"

"Hush, ma cherie." Fleur said, hiding a smile.

Ginny shared a glance with Hermione, who was slowly turning a weird blend of red and purple, though Ginny was sure it wasn't from anger, unlike her mum. In fact, the bushy haired witch seemed to be struggling to hold back laughter.

"Mrs. Weasley," Angelina intervened before George could respond, which Ginny thought was a strategic move on her part. "It's not like we didn't want you there... We just didn't want all the fuss of a wedding."

Mrs. Weasley's facial expression softened a tad bit as she looked at Angelina. "Oh, Angelina, dear, call me Molly. After all," she glared at George. "We are family now."

"Oh, um..." Angelina seemed caught off guard and floundered for a response. "Okay, Molly..."

"And, of course, I understand that, dear. Although, I won't pretend that I'm not a little miffed about missing my favorite son's wedding!" Ginny almost choked on her own mirth.

"OI!" Ron, Bill, and Percy called out.

"What do you mean favorite son?" Ron continued. "We're here too, you know!"

"I thought I was your favorite son!" Percy cried indignantly as his wife Audrey rolled her large blue eyes.

Prats, the lot of them, Ginny thought. Everyone knows that Harry is Mum's favorite, blood or not.

But, Mrs. Weasley continued on as if she didn't hear them. "But don't you want the beautiful gown and the food and the - the - well, everything?" At this point, Ginny knew the big blowout was on its way.

"Well, it was as much my decision as it was George's, honestly. I would much rather skip out on all that stress and frilly nonsense than spend the next five months planning." Angelina shrugged as the Weasley matriarch blanched.

"You... Frilly nonsense? Angelina, dear, I-"

"'Mum," George said in a loud, firm voice, cutting off whatever she had been about to say. "This was, ultimately, our decision to make, and this is what we wanted."

"Wanted? What you WANTED? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANTED?" George and Mrs. Weasley were in each other's faces and Ginny knew that the argument would not end well. If it were her in George's shoes, she would've already resorted to hexes.

"Molly, dear," Ginny's dad said firmly from his spot at the table. "That's enough." Mrs. Weasley just ignored him.

Ginny thought the whole thing was ridiculous, in all honesty. If George wanted to elope, then he should've been aloud to in peace. Her mum had no part in that.

"I'VE ALREADY GOT A DAUGHTER LIVING IN SIN! AND RON, TOO! COULDN'T YOU JUST-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oi, Mum," she said. "Don't bring Harry and I into this! We have no part in this!"

"Yeah, me too!" Ron complained. "You already grilled 'Mione and I last week!"

"-DO THIS ONE THING TO MAKE AN OLD WOMAN HAPPY?!"

As if on cue, Ginny's niece, Molly, who was about three months old, started wailing. Audrey scurried to pick up her baby and rocked her back and forth as soothingly as she could, what with all the screaming.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, GEORGE!" her mum screamed, gesturing wildly to Percy and Audrey. "YOU MADE THE BABY CRY!"

"What I did?!" George yelled. "You're the one who's screaming like someone just killed your bloody cat!"

"Language, George." Hermione couldn't seem to help herself. Ginny gave her a funny look and noticed Ron do the same.

"You know, if you can't seem to find it in that cold heart of yours to be happy for us, then maybe Angie and I should just leave." And with that, the one-eared George strode through the door and out into the garden, disapparating with a loud pop.

"Er - thanks for the food, Molly," Angelina said awkwardly, (despite the fact that dinner was yet to be eaten) after a moment of shocked silence where everyone stared at the open door stupidly. "Maybe we could all do this again, sometime?" And then she too, was gone.

There were a few tense moments where Ginny looked awkwardly around the kitchen, trying not to focus on one thing for too long.

"Uh... Anyone for some tea?" Bill asked stupidly. Her mum let out a sob and fled up the stairs.

Ginny's father rubbed his eyes tiredly and then stood up. "I'd better go and check on her."

All was quiet for a time, save for Bill bustling around making tea, Baby Molly's cries, and Victoire whispering to Teddy, who was nodding sagely, as if Victoire's words were life changing.

"There you go, Gin-bug!" Bill said in his false cheery voice, handing her a steaming mug of tea.

She had just lifted the cup to take a sip when there was a resounding crack, startling her and making her slosh tea all down her front.

"Harry!" Teddy's voice yelled excitedly. She looked up to see a grinning Harry opening his arms up to the now black-haired boy, who jumped into them eagerly. Ginny felt a smile spread across her face as she watched them hug and giggle together.

"Hem, hem," she said in her best impression of Dolores Umbridge, one eyebrow raised delicately.

Harry started and then glanced at her soaked shirt. "Oops," he said sheepishly, waving his wand over her. He leaned down to give her a kiss, which made Ron groan in protest; Harry rolled his eyes and made a rude hand gesture towards him over Teddy's shoulder, while Hermione reprimanded both of them. "Sorry I'm late. There was a bit of an emergency at the Ministry... Where's George and your parents? What'd I miss?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as everyone started to talk at once. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: Hullo:) I hope you like this! I only have a few chapters done, and i'll be updating slowly, so try to be patient;) this takes place about 4 years after the end of DH, but before the epilogue. I would really appreciate some reviews or favorites/follows, as this is my first (posted) story and i would really like to know what my readers think. Cheers! — Gryffindork8

**_For those of you who did review:_**

THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU!

**FluffyNargles:** First off, I love your pen name:) Its amazing. Do you think that nargles are really fuzzy? I keep picturing a bright yellow ball of fluff for some reason. Lol, anyway, thank you for your review. Hope you'll be satisfied with the next chapter.

**HANNA R.: **Thanks for your very enthusiastic review. I'm glad you like it, lol. :) And, no, I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait for future chapters to find out what happens to Ginny to make her lose her memory. The whole point of the prologue was to catch your interest, haha:)


End file.
